


Shudder

by MakeTheMoon



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/pseuds/MakeTheMoon
Summary: Link loves Rhett's voice and Rhett likes to use it."'That’s good to know, now go to sleep you nerd.' He’s trying for light, playful, friendly, and he thinks he’s managed it until Rhett lifts up on his elbow, eyes heavy.'You should come over here,' is what he says, and his voice is like hot honey, soothing but burning, setting Link on fire."





	Shudder

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of all of you dirty people. Inspired by a bunch of posts on Mythicaliz's Rhett Smut night (my own anon asks included). It's basically a bunch of everyone's smutty ideas rolled into one fic.

It takes a long time for Link to notice it - years, in fact. Actually, a couple decades. He’s well into his thirties before he really notices.  
  
He gets the chills a lot. He’s easily affected by sound and feel, and he’s always known this. As a teen he would listen to new music and get goosebumps, or a girlfriend would run her fingers through his hair for a full bodied shiver. This, he’s always known. People have pointed it out to him, and he even proved it on a show once.  
  
What he eventually notices is that it was often accompanied by Rhett. Link is nearly always in a constant state of chills on set, and for a long time he put it down to the air conditioning. He’s always slightly cold, and when people would say, “I’m sweating, you must be crazy” he put the blame on them - “you just run hot,” “you’re always warm,” “you’ve been in this room with 7 computers for hours.”  
  
It gets so common that he really starts to think about it, to dive into his head and try to figure it out. He does some research and comes up pretty well empty. Sure there was some interesting stuff, but nothing that would explain his particular experience. He runs some experiments on himself, gets the chills from some of them, but it’s nothing most people wouldn’t feel.  
  
They go on tour for the book and end up spending a lot of nights and mornings together. They room separately, but one night the hotel is overbooked so they tell the front desk that, no really, it’s okay, we’ve roomed together before, as long as you’ve got two beds in there we’re totally cool with it.  
  
Their room has two queen beds, and Link gets a small pang of guilt for taking away the one king bed that Rhett normally would have gotten. But it’s all they can do for now, and Link hopes that just one night won’t really hurt Rhett’s back too much.  
  
Rhett picks the bed closest to the window - Link figures if he’s getting the shit end of the bed-size stick, he might as well let him pick which too-small bed is his - and they start unpacking their clothes for the next day and get ready for bed.  
  
Miraculously, Rhett gets to sleep first. Link’s still in the bathroom when Rhett tucks himself away, and when Link walks out there’s the low hum of the TV and the soft, quiet snores coming from the other bed. He can’t help but smile as he shimmies under his own covers and turns the TV off, throwing them into the dark.  
  
He’s hovering on sleep when he hears Rhett stir, a small murmur pushing past his lips. Link shivers and pulls his blankets up under his chin, but he’s immediately too warm so he pushes them back down again. It’s quiet for a few moments, but then there’s a low groan from the other bed. Link rolls over to check on Rhett, make sure he’s not twisted up awkwardly, would wake him to stretch his back out if he was, but instead he sees Rhett on his belly, arms under his pillow, blankets pushed down to his hips and he looks completely comfortable.  
  
There’s a peacefulness to Rhett when he’s asleep that’s not there when he’s awake. Rhett is always quiet and slow, but he carries stress in his brows and jaw and right now there’s no crease above his nose and his jaw is slack. It even looks like he could be smiling.  
  
Then Link hears another noise, louder, more obvious in the silence of the night and Link’s skin prickles. He freezes, and a number of memories flash through his mind, all involving Rhett and his voice, low and steady, calming, equal parts gravelly and smooth like his favourite peanut butter. He doesn’t shiver nearly as much at home as he does at the studio, even when the temperature is the same. On the weekends he barely notices any chills and Monday mornings are the height of them, starting as soon as he gets into Rhett’s car.  
  
He sweating and chilled, and now he’s also getting hard, so he clears his throat and whispers, “Rhett. Hey, psst, Rhett. Wake up.”  
  
A slight shuffle of an arm, but no more. Louder, he says “Rhett. Wake up, I think you’re having a bad dream buddy.”  
  
Rhett grumbles and contracts, pulling his arms in and his legs up, turning on his side towards Link. After a beat one eye opens, catching the low light reflecting through the room.  
  
“Mmwhat?”  
  
Link exhales harshly through his nose to tamp down on the shudder threatening to roll through him. It’s been a long time since he’s heard this Rhett, sleepy and relaxed, usually so far away from each other when they find their beds these days.  
  
“I think you were having a bad dream. Just wanted to wake you, sorry. Go back to sleep.” He’s pretty proud of the way he keeps control of his own voice.  
  
“S’okay. Wasn’t a bad dream though.”  
  
Link swallows, throat going dry, and he settles back into his pillows with his eyes shut tight. “Goodnight, Rhett.”  
  
“You were there, actually. Can’t be a bad dream if you’re there.”  
  
Through the sweetness of the comment, Link can only imagine Rhett must be asleep again, mumbling nonsense in his half-unconscious state. Until he remembers all the other times Rhett has made a declaration to Link, no fanfare, quiet in its own way, on the show or in private. “I love you, man,” “I would die for you,” “you’re my best friend,” each accompanied by a head-to-toe shiver.  
  
“That’s good to know, now go to sleep you nerd.” He’s trying for light, playful, friendly, and he thinks he’s managed it until Rhett lifts up on his elbow, eyes heavy.  
  
“You should come over here,” is what he says, and his voice is like hot honey, soothing but burning, setting Link on fire.  
  
He hesitates, long enough for Rhett to urge him with a small, high noise from the back of his throat, and Link’s on his feet and in the other bed in seconds, perching on his elbow to face Rhett head-on.  
  
Link can see everything in Rhett’s eyes through the darkness. Their friendship, their business, the moments that they had come so close to this but hit a brick wall. The future. This, here, tonight.  
  
Rhett’s crowding into him now, face in his neck and taking a deep breath, arm snaking around his back and leg pressing between both of Link’s.  
  
“So warm, Link, you’re always so warm.” Link has to laugh, after spending so many years thinking he was always the cold one, always with the chills, it was Rhett all along and he thinks he might not make it through the night if this is what he’s got to look forward to.  
  
Rhett groans and pushes closer, “and your skin is so soft,” licks where Link’s neck and shoulder meet, “and your tiny little waist, oh god,” and Link can tell he’s panting now. Rhett’s hand comes back around, lands on the dip of Link’s waist between hip and ribcage and he rubs his thumb back and forth, tickling Link and sending a shockwave throughout his body. He’s hard, and his cock is brushing against Rhett’s hip just so, just enough to feel but not enough to get any kind of friction, and Link loves it, loves the tease.  
  
He lifts his leg a little, an invitation for Rhett to pull his leg up higher, but it doesn’t come. Instead he’s being pushed over onto his back and Rhett’s grinding down onto Link’s hip and squeezing his waist, moaning at the contact.  
  
Link’s covered in goosebumps, can feel the hairs standing all over his body, electrifying his skin at every contact point.  
  
“Want you, Link, so bad. Always have,” he’s saying when Link finally starts paying attention again. Link’s straining through his boxers, and he’s willing Rhett to touch him, but he loves the commentary so much that he’s afraid to break the spell by speaking up himself.  
  
“You feel so good under me, bo, _fuck._ ” He punctuates it with a thrust, and Link’s head spins as he gasps, can’t think of anything coherent.  
  
Rhett moves again, knocking Link’s knees apart and sliding between, never letting his mouth lose contact with Link’s neck and shoulders and collarbone, sucking and biting, leaving dark marks in the skin. Link has a fleeting moment to think that he’s going to have to cover those up, hopes they’re not too high up, before Rhett’s settling into place, easy, slowly, between his knees.  
  
Rhett’s hands are all over him, one in his hair and one at his waist; one running down his arm and the other at his neck; one pinning a hip into place, the other ghosting over his cock, just enough pressure to wet his hand on the growing wet spot on Link’s boxers. Link can’t concentrate on one spot because Rhett doesn’t stay in one spot long enough.  
  
Finally, finally, Rhett drops his hips and thrusts, the friction just right, and the groan that Rhett lets out is criminal, hot and needy, shuddering from low in his chest. Link answers it with one of his own and it sounds silly in comparison, too high and breathy but just as needy.  
  
Link lets his own hands wander, running along Rhett’s hips and back, across his shoulders and to his neck, coming around to his jaw and holding, and when Rhett’s eyes open it knocks the breath out of him, the smokey blue-green taken over by the deep black of his blown pupils and Link’s hips buck involuntarily, rubbing them together again for another joint groan.  
  
There’s a flurry of movement where Link loses contact but soon Rhett is back, underwear kicked off and then he’s pulling on Link’s. He hears something land on the nightstand between the beds but doesn’t look, doesn’t care, grasps for Rhett’s body and pulls him in. The smooth skin of Rhett’s cock against his is almost enough to make him come, but then Rhett’s growling in his ear, no words, no sense, just noise and he doesn’t think he’s going to make it, really, thinks this might be the quickest he’s come in a long time.  
  
The feeling only escalates when he feels Rhett’s large hand around him, around them both, tugging them off together.  
  
“Jesus, _fuck_ , Link, you feel so good.” That just seems silly seeing as Link’s not doing much of anything, reduced to mush on the bed under his best friend, but the comment spurs him on and he grabs at Rhett’s hand until it’s his own in its place. He’s always known what Rhett’s dick looks like, could always appreciate that it was nice, but he’s never felt it before, never let himself think about how smooth the skin would feel, how hot. Never let himself imagine the drops of precome at the tip and the weight of it, thick and heavy in his hand.  
  
Rhett’s losing his breath, panting and gasping, hair in his eyes and a sheen of sweat on his forehead, arms trembling to keep himself up, so Link pushes him down with his other hand, forces them together so Rhett’s on his elbows but he still has to duck his head for their lips to meet.  
  
It’s the first time. Link’s thought about kissing Rhett before, they’ve even talked about in a hypothetical sense, talked about how it might be funny for a show, or talked about “what if” on particularly nostalgic occasions, late at night, maybe a little buzzed. Link can’t believe he let himself get so worked up not to kiss Rhett before touching his cock, and he feels a little cheap, easy, until he remembers that it’s Rhett and they’ve never judged each other, never broken each other’s trust.  
  
“Link. Link, I want-” he’s whispering low and wet into Link’s ear, and Link can tell he cut himself off, knows he didn’t just stop because something felt so good, so Link stops and turns his head, lands a kiss wherever he can in Rhett’s hair, letting him know it’s OK, he can want anything and Link will gladly give it.  
  
“I want to fuck you, Link.”  
  
Link sees nothing but stars, and it feel like hours, days, before the ringing in his ears stops long enough for him to pick back up on Rhett’s shallow breaths, feel him rutting against Link’s pelvis, and Link’s nodding, kissing his head again, his ear, squeezing his shoulders. He’s comforting himself as much as he’s comforting Rhett, never having thought of this before - kissing, absolutely, maybe a hand job, sure, but he’s always stopped himself before getting this far.  
  
The loss of contact makes him shiver, from the temperature change this time and he laughs, realizing how different it feels, laughs at himself for not noticing sooner that it was Rhett all along.  
  
Rhett’s hovering over him, tongue sticking out from his beard in concentration, bottom lip wet and swollen and he’s reaching for the nightstand blindly until he makes contact, a quiet “a-ha” as he slides back into place.  
  
He kisses Link for real now, more than just lips mashed together. He licks Link’s bottom lip and pushes his tongue, flicking it against Link’s own tongue before taking it back and nibbling at his lip and making his way down to his jaw and neck.  
  
“I’ve wanted you in my mouth for so long. You have no idea how many times I’ve come thinking about it, barely even touching myself, just getting off thinking about the sounds you’d make and the feel of your dick in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat,” Rhett purrs the words, roaming down Link’s body with his mouth, flicking a nipple with his tongue a few times for good measure, making sure his cock goes untouched along the journey. “I’ve wondered if you’d like if I gagged on your big cock or if you’d feel bad, and I don’t know which one I like more.”  
  
Link’s given up on thinking real thoughts, has surrendered himself to Rhett, just Rhett, the heat and weight of Rhett’s body on him and the sounds of Rhett’s rough voice circling around him.  
  
Rhett’s teasing now, mouthing everywhere but where he wants, tongue creeping around his thighs and licking up into the line where his leg meets his hip. He mouths into the hair around his cock and Link can feel his breath there more than he can feel _Rhett_ and he bucks up, sliding his cock against the side of Rhett’s face before he can catch himself.  
  
He doesn’t have enough time to feel guilty because Rhett’s groaning and taking him into his mouth, no hesitation, going as far as he can. He must have practiced, practiced on something - his fingers, a toy, Link doesn’t care, just knows that Rhett’s gag reflex is sensitive on the best of days and right now he’s taking a dick like a champ, swallowing when the head hits the back of his throat and opening up, not taking it any further but not backing down.  
  
Then he moans, and the vibration sends a jolt up through Link’s spine, pulling a whine from him, hands coming up to land in Rhett’s hair, golden and curly, messed from the pillow and from Link. He’s proud of that, his chest swelling as he thinks about how he’s got Rhett looking completely debauched.  
  
Rhett lifts and pulls off, saliva dripping onto Link’s cock from his lips and he licks them, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and pushes Link’s thighs up from underneath, long fingers gentle but persuasive on the backs of his thighs, coaxing them up and open. When he dips his head again he lands in a different place, just beneath Link’s balls, the saliva he had licked at now running down the skin there and wetting him.  
  
One hand comes up between Link’s legs and he teases at Link’s hole, not pushing, just petting, rubbing his saliva around it. He looks up, his eyes meeting Link’s before dropping a light kiss onto the underside of Link’s cock, just a press of lips as his eyes close.  
  
He reaches to his side and grabs the bottle, and oh, that’s what he had dropped before. It’s actual lube, not just lotion, and Link wonders if Rhett had been prepared for this, or maybe he does this to himself. He feels his cock twitch at the thought, and Rhett huffs a little laugh, says, “yeah? Can’t wait to have my dick inside you, huh?”  
  
And he can’t, he really can’t, but his voice won’t work so he nods and spreads his legs wider, and Rhett mumbles “this might be cold, sorry,” before he touches him again, his thick middle finger playing at his entrance, smearing lube around before he presses.  
  
Link tenses, tells himself to chill out and loosen up, _hah_ , but Rhett beats him to it with his mouth back on his cock and immediately Link feels Rhett’s finger able to push through, slowly and carefully.  
  
He replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking slowly and lightly, and replaces his mouth back at Link’s ass, licking around his own finger and pushing more, slowly making his way to the knuckle, rest of his fingers flush against Link’s skin. Instead of pulling out like Link imagined would be the next step, he bends, bends his finger inside and then pulls out and Link feels why, gasping out a “oh,” breathy and disbelieving. Rhett pushes back in and repeats the movement, giving that spot more attention now and Link can feel himself flush, more than he already was, legs squirming and toes curling and he can feel Rhett smile against his thigh.  
  
“Yeah, I thought so,” he says. He grabs the lube again and doesn’t apologize for the cold this time when he pours some directly onto his hole, pulling his finger out almost all the way and carefully adding a second. It’s uncomfortable for a moment, but then Rhett repeats the process with both fingers inside and he’s forgetting how he ever had sex without this, without Rhett.  
  
Rhett takes his cock back into his mouth again, adds another finger, and Link is thankful, knows how thick Rhett’s cock is, knows that two fingers is not enough to make it easier to take. The combination of a warm, wet mouth on his dick and three thick fingers sliding over his prostate has Link in a bit of a frenzy, head spinning, grasping at the sheets and the headboard, hips lifting off the bed into Rhett’s face.  
  
“Rhett, I’m gonna come,” his own voice sounds foreign, totally wrecked, pitched lower than he’s ever heard himself and it makes Rhett groan around his cock.  
  
He stops, then, takes away his mouth and his fingers to a much higher pitched whine from Link, and he repositions, hikes Link’s legs up with his chest and folds him, leans down to kiss him again. Link has tasted himself on other people before, but this is so completely different, tastes raw and filthy, turns him on even more.  
  
“I want you to come, Link, I really do, but I want to come too.”  
  
“Yeah, yes, yes, Rhett please.” He doesn’t think he’s ever begged before, not in the bedroom, not this desperately.  
  
Rhett places the head of his cock at Link’s hole and pauses, and Link has never been more grateful at how well they know each other, knows that Rhett’s giving him a moment to prepare, take a breath, but it’s just a moment and then he’s pushing in.  
  
It’s slow and torturous, agonizing, incredible. Rhett’s breath hitches and he stops, closes his eyes. Link takes a second to take it in, get used to the feeling and knowing it’s just the head yet, get used to seeing Rhett’s face on top of him. Then he moves, wiggles his hips minutely, giving Rhett the OK to continue. Rhett pushes in further, and Link knows there’s so much more and he’s excited about it, feels giddy.  
  
He sucks two fingers into his mouth and wets them, coating them in his own saliva and the sound makes Rhett open his eyes, his jaw slackening, mouth dropping open and he ruts forward. Link’s unable to keep his own mouth closed, figures his fingers are wet enough and touches where he and Rhett meet, adding to the slickness, feeling himself stretched open. With his other hand on Rhett’s back he pushes, encouraging.  
  
“Christ,” Rhett moans as he slams the last of his cock inside, pausing, catching his breath and looking at Link, eyes flicking around his face, lips to eyes and back again. Link lifts his head and juts his jaw out, and Rhett meets him for a kiss, rough and passionate, both of them biting at lips and licking teeth.  
  
Rhett moves then, dragging himself out, and Link’s head drops back, eyes rolling slightly back, unfocused, staring at the ceiling.  
  
“I want to fuck you, I’m going to fuck you, Link, do you want that? Do you like this? My cock inside you, god, you’re dripping wet,” he’s rambling a little and it doesn’t matter, Link’s ready for whatever Rhett can give, so he pushes the backs of Rhett’s thighs with his heels and Rhett whines, long and high, so different from the low rumbles he had been making all night. He thrusts in, readjusts before pulling back out and sinking back in again. When he lifts Link’s hips before his next thrust, Link can feel the shift, feel himself open up more, and the head of Rhett’s cock drags across that spot inside and the world goes bright white. Link bucks up and he’s quivering, actually quivering, his legs trying to give out even though he’s laying down, and Rhett laughs low and gravelly.  
  
“You do like it. Have you thought about it? Have you touched yourself thinking of me in your ass? Fucking you like only I can.” He touches Link’s face gingerly, forcing their eyes to meet, and it’s true. Only Rhett could do this, have him this undone, knows everything about him, even the parts he’s never seen before, can read it on his face like a book.  
  
Rhett leans his head down and touches Link’s ear with his lips, licks the lobe into his mouth and growls, hungry sounding, desperate.  
  
He’s fucking into Link, messy but powerful thrusts, pace all over the place, trying to be slow and drag it out but unable to stop himself from picking up speed, and he’s spilling filthy phrases into Link’s ear and neck, “you feel so good around my cock, so tight and wet, Link, fuck,” and “I want to come inside you, want you to feel me spilling out of you tomorrow when you stand.” Link moans, loud and choked like a sob.  
  
Link touches himself, wraps his hand around his cock when he feels Rhett’s hips stutter and he strokes, fast and purposeful. Rhett hauls his hand away by the wrist and replaces it with his own, grips onto Link’s cock first without moving, holding the orgasm back, and when his hips stutter again he starts moving, jerking him off, wet enough from before not to worry about it. Link clenches and Rhett comes first, orgasm freezing him in place inside Link, hand squeezing firmly around Link’s cock, and Link can feel the heat inside of him, feel the throbbing of Rhett’s dick as he comes and he finds his voice, “let me come, Rhett, fuck.”  
  
Rhett whimpers, coming down, muscles weak and he’s leaning down onto his elbows again. He jerks Link off while he rests his forehead on Link’s collarbone, only needs a couple more strokes to finish him off and Link’s hips arch from the bed altogether, hands fisted in the pillows by his head.  
  
Rhett collapses but has enough thought left to roll to the side, just barely out of the mess on Link’s stomach.  
  
Link’s brow furrows and he makes a small noise at the feeling of Rhett’s cock slipping out of him, leaving him feeling empty and leaving this feeling very real. He adjusts his leg so that Rhett’s are entwined around it and he rubs at Rhett’s back with the hand that’s trapped under him. Rhett’s reaching his hand across Link’s torso, tickling on purpose but searching for something.  
  
He grunts in frustration when Link doesn’t figure it out, so he grabs at Link’s other hand and tangles their fingers together, coming to rest on Link’s chest. He squeezes Link’s fingers and Link holds back a smile.  
  
They’re wrecked, weak, breaths slowing and skin cooling. Link presses his lips to the top of Rhett’s head and he feels the beard shift on his shoulder, can feel the smile on Rhett’s face, and they feel comfortable, feel like home, feel safe.  
  
They drift in and out for a while, each time one of them stirs he kisses the other awake and they grope at each other, hands and hips and cocks, laughing and pushing at each other, and eventually falling back to sleep. The last thing Link can remember is the weight of Rhett at his side, slow, steady breaths, and he thinks that he can’t wait to hear Rhett’s voice in the morning, hoarse from being fucked and moaning loud, and Link thinks he’ll pay him back, probably, maybe wake him up with his mouth on Rhett’s cock so he can draw out more of those sounds. He thinks he’s addicted to Rhett’s voice, and he’s just happy he doesn’t have to work for it, doesn’t have to search for it, knows that it will always be right here next to him, waiting.


End file.
